russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 2013 Summer Station ID Let the Tag-Araw Na! is inspired by Popular TV shows in the past 53 years
April 6, 2013 The Kapatid network TV5 takes you to a fun trip memory lane beginning thgis Sunday (April 7) when it premieres the highly-anticipated 2013 Summer Station ID as Go Fresh, Go5! on P.O.5 that will showcase over the biggest and brightest Kapatid stars who will relive Filipinos' fondest summer memories by recreating television Kapatid programs that truly made a mark in their hears for the past 53 years. Dubbed as Let the Tag-Araw Na, Kapatid!, this year’s summer station ID is the story of every Pinoy’s summer Kapatid and will awaken old memories of summers by, rekindle long forgotten emotions as well as make new happy memories that will last a lifetime in their own today with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo play good music together as the sing this year’s theme song for the much-awaited summer station ID of TV5. Go back in time with Derek Ramsay of Kidlat in full grab with John Prats, Nadine Samonte and Ritz Azul, accompanied by the Kapatid summers. A superstar Nora Aunor, Cesar Montano, Alice Dixson and Gardo Versoza of the teleserye Never Say Goodbye will travel to the big dancing shoes to fill as the every iconics. Joey de Leon of Hayop sa Galing take on the jeepney in summer beach, and Gelli de Belen of Face to Face riding the summer kids with the diamond star Maricel Soriano. Summer festival parades become beautiful blankets of flowers as Tuesday Vargas leads the festival crowd in her floral float. Meanwhile, News5 anchors are the Tulfo brothers like Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo help in the action public service while Paolo Bediones helps the rescue summer, Cheryl Cosim, Martin Andanar and News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez helps in the procession and fill together as Cheri Mercado, Dong Puno and Jove Francisco. A singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid, on the other hand, dons the iconic with Susan Roces, Rosanna Roces and Ang Latest host Cristy Fermin, while Whattamen stars Onemig Bondoc, Martin Escudero and Christian Samson. Meanwhile, Willie Revillame of Wowowillie together with Mariel Rodriguez, Arci Munoz, Valerie Concepcion and Grace Lee pay tribute to the family viewers with the Wowowillie Girls. The families of P.O.5, Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada tribute to the summer family. They are joined by Kanta Pilipinas host Lea Salonga and Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para host Mr. Fu and Valeen Montenegro with pop heartthrob Mark Bautista. A megastar Sharon Cuneta just having the home, Jojo Alejar take a festival beach and Talentadong Pinoy host Ryan Agoncillo in thier summer family time. As long as Good Morning Club host Shalala, Edu Manzano, Amy Perez, Cristine Bersola-Babao and Chiqui Roa-Puno. Cliff diving has never looked more tempting as the international singing sensation David Archuleta, jumps off the glazing retrieve a friend’s valuable which was accidentally dropped off in the clear blue sea together with dancers Luningning, Milagring and Mariposa. A homegrown talent Eula Caballeto as Cassandra re-enters for Cassandra: Warrior Angel the era and revisit his day with a new girl by her side with Daniel Matsunaga. BJ Go may be today's favorite kiddies with BJ Forbes and Ruffa Gutierrez. The year etched wonderful memories. Catch today's hottest love team, Artista Academy winners Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert as they recreation the summer in a newest teen drama series Forever Barkada together with Akihiro Blanco and Marvelous Alejo. The actor-entrepeneur Marvin Agustin of the new cooking-negosyo challenge show Karinderya Wars epitomizes the actor in family and friends join the festivities. Some of today's Kapatid stars like Edgar Allan Guzman, Nina Jose, Carla Humphries, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Alwyn Uytingco, Empoy Marquez, JC De Vera, Rico dela Paz, Alex Gonzaga, Jon Avila, BB Gandanghari and Gerald Santos make a splash in their popular summers. Started it all, also back to life as Kanta Pilipinas winner Chadleen Lacdoo fill in the roles, while Krissha Viaje and Harry Santos takes famous stars. Finally at the end, the comedy king Dolphy together with Michael Renz Cortez. TV5's impact on The Happy Network is not only limited to television shows but also on the star-studded Kapatid. For the first time, TV5's annual station ID away from the official music videos. The Let the Tag-Araw Na, Kapatid! theme song is performed by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo with lyrics by Christian Martinez and music by Marcus and Amber Davis.